


The Boy Across the Street

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (mild) Stalking, Alternate Universe, Cop!Aomine (in training), M/M, Obsession, Plot twist?, extremely ooc, kinda weird and creepy Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aomine's training to be a police officer in a new townAloneEverything's okayBut not until he "meets" his hot neighbor
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	The Boy Across the Street

Aomine's new apartment isn't anything fancy. It's tiny, the fixtures are old and the heating doesn't always work, but it's close to the subway and the station where he’s taking his internship, it gets good light in the daytime and there's a convenience store right downstairs.

All these details aside, Aomine didn't even know about the best thing until he moved in.

His neighbor across the street.

Aomine lives directly opposite a guy who is quite possibly the hottest guy in Narai-juku - at least, he is if the person holding the score cards is Aomine. He’s a chef of some sort, maybe in a fancy restaurant or a luxury hotel. Aomine guesses because he always spies the delicious-looking meals he makes and his kitchen is filled with exquisite cutleries and cookwares and other tools only professional chefs own. He also plays basketball since he’s seen him in jersey holding a basketball every weekends (he doesn’t know yet if he’s any good though), he’s just as tall as Aomine, and he has the most amazing eyebrows Aomine has ever seen, they’re split into two.

He also never closes his blinds. Aomine's beginning to wonder if he even has blinds.

Aomine should probably close his own blinds and mind his own business. The problem is, the hot neighbor is right _there_ , only separated from Aomine by four giant windows and not all that much empty air, all cute and well-lit by what Aomine thinks must be the brightest energy saving bulbs in the world. The guy never stops moving either, so even when Aomine is trying to concentrate on other things, his neighbor will catch his eye as he darts from one thing to another - cooking, cleaning, rearranging his furniture. Even when he’s watching TV, he bounces all over the couch like he can't sit still. He’s like a ball of energy.

Then there's the time he spends listening to music, singing and dancing along with it. Aomine wished hard and long to hear it up close, because whatever song he's singing probably sounds so _amazing_. Sometimes the guy sits on the floor with his magazine or a book, all curled over it like he's returning to the womb, or as if he’s a giant feline, it’s actually adorable. Other times he just plays games and jumps in joy if he wins and thrashes around if he loses until Aomine fears for the man's body and furniture.

Not that Aomine spends that much time thinking about his neighbor's body. Okay, maybe some, but not in a creepy way. He can't see into his neighbor's bedroom - which is a good thing, because Aomine is honestly not sure he could resist that kind of temptation. There was one memorable incident though, where Aomine's hot neighbor stuck his hand down his jeans while he’s watching something on his laptop - right there on the couch in his living room. Aomine tried not to watch - he did - but he is only a man, and the way his neighbor moved and writhed and the look on his face as his body stiffened… well. Aomine's not proud of his behavior.

He's not proud of his behavior in the shower in the ten minutes that followed either. Aomine tries not to do it again.

Aside from the Couch Incident, which he maybe thinks about more than is healthy, Aomine doesn’t think his behavior is all that creepy. In the right light, he and his hot neighbor are kind of like housemates. They like a lot of the same TV shows, they keep similar hours, they both seem pretty alone in this unfamiliar town, they both like games, similar taste in music, the even both play the same sport. Even if Aomine never gets to talk to the guy, just having his neighbor in his eyeline makes him feel less lonely. It makes him miss his family, his home in Tokyo, and especially Satsuki and Tetsu, less.

Tonight, Aomine's sitting on his kitchen bench, drumming the soles of his shoes against the cupboards as he eats a bowl of cereal. Across yards of air and two panes of glass, his neighbor is on the couch, his feet propped up and tapping on the coffee table as he eats Froot Loops from the box. Aomine sends a milky smile in his neighbor's direction and even though it's not returned it still feels nice.

The only warning Aomine has of Tetsu’s impending arrival is the jingle of keys in the door right before it opens. Tetsu never calls before he comes over. He just lets himself in with the spare key Aomine gave him for "emergencies" ("It's always an emergency, Aomine-kun") and waltzes in like he owns the place. Not that Aomine minds, most of the time. Even Satsuki does that anyway. He’s used to it. They’re like his real siblings.

He doesn't mind today, until Tetsu takes a long look at the cereal Aomine's eating at 8 'o clock at night, then pointedly turns to look across at his neighbor, just in time to see him stuff a handful of Froot Loops into his mouth. He turns back to Aomine and tells him solemnly, "This is getting really creepy."

"What?" Aomine protests, "It's like we're sharing a meal."

"No, it isn't, it's like you're being a freaky creepy stalker. You don't even like Froot Loops."

Aomine swallows another mouthful of the too-sugary cereal, milk dripping from his chin, "I think it's growing on me."

Tetsu makes a noise like an unimpressed horse, stomps over to the window and yanks down the blind. Aomine can’t contain his whine of protest. "This is getting all Issei Sagawa now."

"I can’t even hurt a fly, Tetsu! Don’t you dare say that to a future officer of the law!" Aomine protests.

“Dexter Morgan, then.”

“I am not going to murder him, okay?”

"Yeah, and why can’t you just introduce yourself to him like a normal human being would?" Tetsu argues, except Aomine's not really listening, he's still staring at how his neighbor eats the cereals he used to hate.

Tetsu claps really loudly right in front of Aomine's nose, startling him out of that thought. "Aomine-kun. You need to let this guy have his private life back. This isn't charming or romantic, it's really messed up, he could totally take out a Restraining Order on you. You're already a pain in the ass to come and visit, I think jail is going to make that even harder. What would happen to your career by then? Future police officer in jail because of stalking. Think about your parents."

"I never said you had to come and visit me. And, and, and it’s not like I’m stalking him. I can’t help that I see whatever he does because his windows are huge and he doesn’t use his blinds," Aomine grumps.

Tetsu glares at him, "Your only _friend_ in Narai-juku is a guy you stare at through your window who doesn't know you exist. Maybe it’s my fault. My invisibility has probably rubbed off on you now. Make some real friends so I don't have to keep coming to see you." The words are harsh, but Tetsu has a way of saying them so they don't hurt.

“The cops at the station are old and grumpy ya know.”

Tetsu shoots Aomine a level look and turns to poke through the fridge, "If only they knew their junior is low-key stalking. You better have something I can eat in here. Since when do you eat cheeseburgers? Did you personally make these?"

Since Aomine figured out his hot neighbor is addicted to them of course, but Aomine doesn't say that. "It's actually pretty tasty."

Tetsu makes an unimpressed noise and puts one burger in the microwave.

* * *

It's not like Aomine's never considered trying to actually meet his hot neighbor in real life. He's played out a few - well, a _lot_ \- of scenarios in his head where they bump into each other outside the building where hot neighbor drops his groceries and Aomine helps him pick them up, or they end up next to each other in line at the Cafe. None of the scenarios involve Aomine actually going to the guy's door and knocking, or going up to him during a weekend to challenge him in a one-on-one basketball game. Weird, right? Because those are pretty easy stuff he can definitely do but somehow, he does not.

In the wake of Tetsu's visit, Aomine keeps the blind down, more out of a misplaced sense of guilt than anything else. He spends the next morning battling with a new blank document for his research, which commands enough of his attention that it isn't until he stops to make a pot of hot chocolate that he wonders what his neighbor is up to. He doesn't look, though. Tetsu can be really good at guilt trips and Aomine doesn't like the idea of jail. Not when he’s aiming to be part of the law enforcement. The irony, really.

It isn't until the evening that he cracks. It's dark out and Aomine's made some real progress with his research - it's almost like a reward to crack the blind open again. His neighbor probably won't even be home, he tells himself as he winds it up slowly.

His neighbor is home, of course, because Aomine's never right about anything. His neighbor also appears to be standing on a chair. On a very old chair, he won’t be surprised if a ghost is haunting it. It takes Aomine a moment to figure out that oh, he's changing a light bulb. So this guy is tall and muscular and that chair looks like it has seen better days. Aomine watches him strain, put his foot up on the seat back and press up on his toes.

The next few moments are in slow motion. The chair starts to wobble. Aomine leans forwards until his nose is nearly pressed to the glass, he barely gets out the unheard words, "No, no don't, you're going to-" when his neighbor starts to fall.

He goes down hard and Aomine sees it all, the way his head smacks on the wooden floor, the way his body goes lifeless. Aomine's fingers are numb against the glass and he holds his breath, trying to will movement into the prone form with the power of his mind.

"Get up," he whispers, " _get_ _up_ _you idiot_." But his neighbor doesn't move, Aomine can't even tell if he's breathing. "Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Aomine spins around, hands scratching his head, what does he _do_? He should call an ambulance. Fuck, he doesn't know the guy's name or, his exact address, fuck, fuckity-fuck.

Aomine doesn't even realized he's grabbed his coat and keys until he's halfway out the door, his feet sliding around in his unlaced shoes. He nearly trips on his own laces running down the hall, down the stairs, crossing the patch of ground between his apartment block and his neighbor's.

Fourth floor, middle apartment, he reminds himself as he sprints up the stairs to the entrance of the building, trying the door. Of course it's locked, fuck, _fuck_. He tries to stay calm and thinks. He’s gonna be a future policeman, he gotta handle this well. He is deep in thoughts when a brunette man comes up behind him, keys jingling. Aomine recognizes him - he's been inside his hot neighbor’s apartment before. That’s when he has decided he kinda hates him so Aomine completely ignored him until Mr. Brunette gets the door unlocked. Aomine races inside the moment the door opens, taking the stairs two at a time until he gets to the fourth floor.

There are three doors off the hallway and Aomine races for the middle one. He tries the handle but of course it's fucking locked too and all he can think of is his neighbor's prone body, bleeding out on the other side of this fucking door.

He starts to knock. "Hey, are you in there!? If you could please open the door!?" he calls through the wood, thinking _don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead_. He knocks harder, "Can you hear me? Do you need help? Just yell if you can hear me!"

There's no answer. Aomine tries really hard to calm down. Maybe there's a key under the mat? He glances down. There’s no mat. There's a letter poking out from under the door though, addressed to a Kagami Taiga. Kagami. His name is Kagami.

"Kagami?" he calls again, fist tapping on the door like a morse code signal, "Kagami, please answer me! God, please, be okay, if anything happened to you. Oh god just answer me-"

"You looking for Kagami?" Aomine spins around at the sound of a new voice. Mr. Brunette is at the doorway opposite Kagami's, clutching his keys and regarding Aomine with interest. "I'm Kiyoshi, his neighbor, are you like, his boyfriend or something? He might be out."

Boyfriend? Oh god, Aomine _wishes_ that were the case, what he says is, "You live here! That’s good! Do you know where the caretaker is or do you have like, a crowbar or something? Kagami – he fell, I was -" Aomine quickly searches for a lie to explain how he knows what happened on the other side of this locked door, "we were on the phone and I heard him, he fell and then he stopped answering and I think he's in there bleeding out right now and you have to get me in there," Aomine grasps for a good reason, an undeniable one and grabs at Kiyoshi's incorrect assumption, "I'm Aomine, his boyfriend!" he blurts, too loud, and feels his face flush immediately.

Lie.

After lie.

After lie.

Damn it.

He feels bad and it kills his conscience (he can kiss his dream goodbye, future police officer his ass) but Kagami’s condition is his top priority right now.

Mr. Brunette - _Kiyoshi_ \- doesn't even startle, he just nods and says, "Okay, that's cool, calm down. We exchanged keys a while back so he could get my mail while I've been away. I'll get them, hang on." The guy springs into action and Aomine tries not to pass out from relief. He turns back to the door, placing his hand on it, "We're coming Kagami, just hang in there."

The moment Kiyoshi gets the door open, Aomine races inside. When he rounds the couch, the sight of Kagami's body makes his chest contract with a combination of panic and amazement at just how beautiful he is up close. Fuck. Surely, that’s not the proper behavior in case of emergencies like this especially if you’re a cop, Daiki. Aomine rushes to kneel beside him, leaning down to hold his ear over Kagami's mouth. He's breathing, thank _fuck_.

"Okay, he’s still breathing. That’s good," he can't help it, his hand comes up to touch Kagami's face, trace over his skin for a moment before he presses two fingers at his neck to find a pulse. It's there, steady and fine. He runs his fingers gently over Kagami's scalp, dark red strands slipping through his hands as he searches for swelling - god his hair is so _soft_. He finds a big lump at the back of Kagami's head where he must have hit the floor. Aomine moves his fingers over it lightly, drawing his hand away to check - it's dry, no blood. More relief pours through Aomine, but Kagami's still out cold.

Kiyoshi kneels beside Aomine, patting gently at Kagami's cheek, "Hey Kagami, hey Kagami wake up."

Kagami doesn't respond straight away, and when he does his face screws up in pain, his hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, "Oh shit, that hurts." He breathes through it for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut as his breath hisses in and out and Aomine can't help but match his breaths to Kagami's in sympathy.

Then Kagami opens his eyes and looks at Aomine and Aomine nearly chokes on his own tongue. He has the prettiest eyes Aomine's ever seen. Kagami's looks from Aomine to Kiyoshi, and then back at Aomine, a deep furrow between his cute forked brows. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice thick and raspy.

"Um," says Aomine, the single syllable emptying his lungs. Fuck, it's all over now, he absolutely has no answer to this question.

"He's your boyfriend," Kiyoshi chimes in instead, and Kagami stares at Aomine even harder, the furrow in his brow getting deeper. Aomine concentrates on becoming as small as he can, imagines his body shrinking to the size of an ant and slipping down between the cracks in the floorboards - anything to avoid Kagami's completely uncomprehending stare. He’s fucked. He can say goodbye to his police badge.

"Boyfriend?" Kagami asks, sounding genuinely puzzled. He pushes himself up to a sitting position, then sways, hissing in a breath as his face contorts in paint. Kiyoshi puts an arm around him to steady him.

"I don't know you," Kagami says, his voice so rough it's barely there and Aomine wants to _die_. He's about to open his mouth to try some semblance of an explanation when Kiyoshi says "Whoa."

Aomine turns his head to look at Kiyoshi, totally certain his cover's been blown.

"Oh my gosh," says Kiyoshi, staring wide-eyed at Kagami, "Kagami, you've got _amnesia_ _!_ "

Oh shit.

Kagami blinks at Kiyoshi, swaying a little despite Kiyoshi's hand on his shoulder, "No, I don't…" Kagami says weakly, waving a hand weakly towards Aomine, "I just don't know who this guy is."

"Oh no. Duuuude," Kiyoshi says, turning his attention to Aomine, his expression concerned, "I saw a documentary about this - it's really common with head injuries to get memory loss and all kinds of freaky complications. We've got to get him to a hospital." Kiyoshi turns back to Kagami before Aomine can even respond, asking him gently, "You think you can make it down to the parking garage? We can take my car."

"'I’s fine Kiyoshi-san, M’m fiiiine," Kagami says, his voice still wobbly and his words a little slurred, "It's cool. I'm just a bit," he presses a hand to his forehead, his eyes scrunching shut, "I just really don't know who that guy is," he sways for a moment, his breathing harsh, before turning back to Aomine, blinking, "Who are you? And like, why are there two of you now?"

Aomine can't help the way his face falls at that. This is why he never wanted to actually meet him. Because as well as Aomine might know Kagami from afar he always knew the real Kagami would never be interested in Aomine.

"Jesus Kagami, you're breaking his heart," Kiyoshi says. Aomine immediately tries to school his expression, but he's too late; Kiyoshi's already watching him with huge, sympathetic eyes. He probably looks really hurt right now but for an entirely different reason. He begins to think of ways he can get his ass out of this sticky situation but he can’t think straight.

"You're confused,” Kiyoshi tells Kagami, earnestly. “You might even be concussed. C'mon, let's get you to the emergency room and have a doctor look at you, I'm sure it's only temporary."

Kiyoshi hooks his arms under Kagami's and helps him up. He's a little unsteady on his feet, but he doesn't fall. As he leans on Kiyoshi, Aomine has a sudden thought.

"Wait, we should take-"

Kiyoshi looks at him expectantly, but he doesn't finish the sentence, already on his feet. He grabs one Kagami's canvas shopping bags from beside the fridge and fills it with ibuprofen from Kagami's top kitchen drawer, the book he knows Kagami has only started reading, two bottles of water from the cupboard beside the sink (Kagami doesn't like tap water, but he drinks the bottled water at room temperature, not from the fridge) and, on impulse, he grabs a box of pop-tarts from the cupboard above the stove, because if they get stuck at the hospital for a long time Kagami might need to keep his blood sugar levels up, or whatever.

Once he feels like he's got everything he turns around to find Kagami staring at him. "How did you know where I keep all that stuff?"

Aomine takes a breath to reply before he realizes he doesn't have an answer he can say out loud. Luckily, Kiyoshi supplies "boyfriend!" in an annoyed tone and starts to usher Kagami towards the door.

Aomine tries really hard to control the blush he knows is spreading up his chest and over his cheeks as they guide Kagami out into the hall, checking the door is locked behind them. Kagami keeps glancing blearily back at Aomine on the way down to the parking garage, like he's still trying to figure this out but he hasn't got all the pieces yet.

* * *

They're halfway to the hospital, the engine of Kiyoshi's old car rumbling beneath them when Kagami turns around from the passenger seat to look at Aomine in the back.

"So, how long have we been going out then?"

Oh fuck, here comes.

"About… three weeks?" Aomine lies. Shorter is better, he figures, given that he hasn't actually met any of Kagami's friends or anything. He's not entirely sure why it's so important to him that Kagami believe him right now, but it is.

"Right," Kagami says, still sounding more confused than convinced. "Where did we meet?"

"It was…" Aomine hedges and then quickly jumps onto his favorite how-he-might-meet-the-hot-neighbor scenario and runs with it, “It was at the club." He tries so hard not to stutter.

"Which club? Was it Oath?" Kagami asks, looking like he's genuinely searching his memory for it.

Aomine just shrugs, "I'm not good with names of like, places and stuff. But yeah, probably. I was just dragged by friends," Oh god. Oh god, he's so obviously making this up. Who’s gonna buy that bullshit of a lie? Kagami is going to kick him out of the car. No. Kagami's going to punch him in the face and _then_ kick him out of the car and Aomine's going to have to find a new apartment. Actually, still NO. Kagami’s gonna punch him in the face _then_ call the fucking cops. The _real_ deal since he’s a shitty wanna be officer and then he’s going to jail for being a creep and-

"Okay," Kagami says, still frowning. He turns back around without asking any more questions. Aomine slumps back into his seat, limp with relief.

* * *

The emergency room is like hell on Earth. There are so many people already waiting they can't even get three seats together. After registering Kagami on the waiting list at the main desk, they squeeze into two seats at the end of an aisle behind a guy who's hand is bleeding so much it's actually dripping on the floor. Kagami and Aomine take the seats and Kiyoshi hovers nearby.

"You guys don't need to hang around, you know. This is gonna take ages," Kagami points out reasonably. He's starting to sound a little more settled and focused, which is both reassuring and terrifying to Aomine.

"It's a head injury Kagami, you need to be careful with those," Kiyoshi says earnestly.

"Yeah," Aomine adds, "Aren't we supposed to like, ask you questions like-" he waves a hand trying to remember what he's seen in movies and episodes of Law & Order, "What's your birthday and who the prime minister is and stuff like that?"

"I'm in a hospital, man."

"Yeah and that guy is bleeding on the _floor_ ," Aomine hisses.

Kagami sighs and casts his eyes around, no doubt taking in the number of people who are in desperate need of immediate attention and aren't getting it. "Fine, but you don't both need to stay. One of you should go."

"I'll stay," the words are out of Aomine's mouth without checking with his brain. Kagami's eyes fall on him again, and they're sharper than before, somehow curious. Aomine wonders if he can stave off another blush just with the power of his mind. He hopes that his tan skin covers at least 80% of it.

"Is that okay?" Kiyoshi asks, and Aomine isn't sure _who_ he's asking, but they're both nodding and something like relief crosses Kiyoshi's face. "Okay. I mean, if you need the car I'll stay too, but I am supposed to be somewhere about," he checks his watch, "Now."

"Thanks, Kiyoshi-san," Kagami says, "We're cool," he glances at Aomine, "Right?"

"Right!" Aomine nods, forcing a smile (which probably looked forced or constipated or both, who cares).

“Okay. Nice meeting you, Aomine. But if you need anything-”

"We're gonna be fine." It's a lie, but apparently Kiyoshi buys it, because he checks they've got everything they need and takes off, leaving Aomine alone with Kagami and an entire waiting room full of broken people. They've been sitting there for only a few minutes when Kagami's leg starts to bounce. Then he starts shifting around in his chair and rubbing his hands over his face.

"So, you told me we’re going out, right? Since I can’t remember shit, care to tell me stuff about yourself?"

"You sure?" Aomine blurts, because holy shit the last thing he wants to do is talk about their so-called (supposed to be non-existent) relationship.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Shouldn't you remember things on your own? Isn't that like, I don't know, cheating, if I tell you?" Aomine's voice is crumbling with every word.

"This isn't a game show, this is my life. I mean," he pauses for a moment, just looking at Aomine, like really _looking_ at him and Aomine starts to forget how to breathe as Kagami's eyes trace down and back over him, his expression going thoughtful, "Yeah, you're totally my type. I just wish I could remember us getting together, or like, anything about you dude."

Aomine knows his face is on fire now. Thank god Kagami takes that moment to look down. He picks up Aomine's hand from where it rests on the seat and studies it, his fingers are long and calloused just like his. "Do you play basketball?"

"Yeah, I do. And I’m hella good at it. The best actually." Okay, okay, fellas. This one? Not a lie. He’s basketball itself. He talks the talk.

“Whoa, duuude. Hold it right there. You said you’re the best? Have we played together before?”

“Um, yeah. Every weekend.” And, back at lying. Real fast.

"Damn, we should play this weekend. I gotta see with my own eyes y’know. And we met at a club? Not at the court?" Kagami is staring at him, still holding Aomine's hand, his gaze considering.

"Yeah, I was trying to get some breather," Aomine says, totally falling back to the stupid fantasy scenario in his mind. Mentally kicking himself. Why did he say club anyway!? "I was with my friends but clubs aren’t really my thing so I went outside and so did you and we like, got talking and stuff."

"Huh," Kagami says, his forehead creasing up like he's thinking really hard, like he's trying to remember this and fuck if Aomine doesn't want to just fucking die right there. He is such a terrible person. How the hell can he come up with bullshit like this!?

"So did you make the first move, or did I?" Kagami asks, one eyebrow arching up god Aomine's not sure if he can take this.

"You did, I mean... Look at me." No, no, no. He has to shut his fucking mouth up. But he can’t of course.

"Hah! Wow, this is really weird, isn't it?" Kagami asks, and Aomine nods so fast he gets dizzy. "Okay. That’s enough for now. We'll leave it for a bit." Kagami bends down and starts digging through the bag Aomine brought, pulling out the battered paperback and the two bottles of water, handing one to Aomine.

Aomine opens the bottle and takes a swig of water, more to distract himself than because he's thirsty. Kagami noticed Aomine packed the book he’s currently reading. He turns to the cornered page that marks his spot. He only started reading this book yesterday, and he's already pretty far in. Aomine manages to keep still for about three minutes before he finds himself leaning closer, peering over Kagami's shoulder to read the words on the page.

"Have you read this one?" Kagami asks, flipping the book so Aomine can see the cover.

"No," Aomine lies. Again. Dammit. Of course he knows that book. He’s obsessed with mystery, thriller, crime, whodunit, you name it.

"It’s a good one actually.There’s this journalist, Mikael Blomkvist, who wrote this article exposing a guy named Wennerstrom as a fraud and a crook, but his source fell through so he's been found guilty of libel and fined even though he knows this guy's crooked he just can't prove it. Now he's ruined career-wise and this mystery dude Vanger out in the sticks offers him this job writing a biography on his family, except he really wants him to find his missing niece, right? And we're at the part where he's just decided he's going to take the job. Interesting, right?"

Aomine nods. "Yeah." He really likes this series. Kagami has nice taste.

"Okay," Kagami settles back into his seat, lifting the book back up to the open page. "This fine? We can read together. To kill time."

He tilts his head to meet Aomine's eyes and for a moment they're so close Aomine can't find the words. God, his eyes are really pretty. He nods, giving Kagami a smirk. Kagami smirks back and turns his gaze back to the book.

They read silently, the chatter of the other people waiting and grumble of unhappy children fading into the background as Aomine lets himself get sucked into the intrigue in Sweden. Kagami reads a little faster than Aomine, but he waits at the end of each page until Aomine signals with a touch of his finger or a nod of his head that it's okay to turn to the next page. It wouldn’t hurt to re-read this all over again.

Aomine doesn't mean to end up pressed so close to Kagami, his chin leaning lightly on Kagami's shoulder, it just happens. Once he's there, it feels weird to back off just for the sake of it, so he lets himself stay, telling himself they're supposed to be boyfriends after all, why shouldn't they be close. Plus, Kagami leans back into Aomine, too.

After a few chapters, Aomine's stomach makes an embarrassing noise; it's well past dinnertime and he's had nothing but hot chocolate and a few handfuls of Froot Loops to eat today. Kagami gives him a sideways look.

"You brought Pop-Tarts didn't you?" he asks, looking hopeful.

"Oh yeah!" Aomine grins and digs into the bag. They split a pack and then another, sprinkling crumbs on the floor as they continue reading in tandem. It's really… nice. Distractingly so. Aomine sends a silent prayer up to the hospital gods that they'll wait a long time. He really doesn't want to move from this spot, even with the uncomfortable chairs.

Eventually a cranky looking nurse calls out Kagami's name and they both scramble up out of the seats. Kagami tries to grab their stuff but Aomine said he’d grab the scattered bits and pieces himself and puts them in the bag before hovering uncertainly by the seats. He knows he shouldn't go with Kagami − it's a private thing. Except Kagami glances over his shoulder at Aomine with a _hurry up_ kind of look and Aomine scrambles to catch up.

After waiting for such a long time, Kagami's only in with the doctor for a few minutes. She's also brunette, with a face that's aged beyond her years and she's about as straightforward as straightforward gets. She checks Kagami's eyes, makes him follow her finger, feels around on his head and asks him a bunch of questions.

"So, could this kind of thing really affect my memory?" Kagami asks, and Aomine tries not to make his abject fear of her answer completely obvious.

"Yes and no," she says. "It's not uncommon to experience some short term memory loss after a head trauma like this. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Is it permanent?"

"Shouldn't be. Usually it'll come back in a day or two, just give it time. If it takes more than a week, come back and see me." She puts her little doctor light away and glances at Aomine and back to Kagami. "I'd say you should stay here for observation but we don't really have the room. You should have someone with you tonight, just to be sure." She doesn't look at Aomine again, but it's obvious she expects that person to be him.

Kagami's the one who asks, "It is okay? Do you mind staying with me?"

"Not at all," Aomine shakes his head, the words coming out of his mouth too fast. But you should _mind_ Kagami. You sure you wanna stay with a complete stranger? What if he ends up being a real serial killer? He doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen to this attractive idiot.

The doctor nods, satisfied, and tugs the curtain of the small booth open, letting them both out.

* * *

They catch the subway back to Kagami's place and Aomine hovers uncertainly outside Kagami's building until Kagami pauses on the stairs and turns to ask, "You coming?"

Aomine rushes to catch up so much he nearly trips on the stairs.

It's weird to be back in Kagami's apartment. Without the worry of Kagami's impending death hanging over him, Aomine feels even more like an intruder. Kagami doesn't seem to notice though, he just puts on some music and starts to dig through the fridge. "You want something to eat? Pop-Tarts aren't exactly dinner."

Of course Kagami should eat something. He’s dying to eat his amazing meals but he knows he’s not really in good shape to offer a boyfriend he couldn’t remember that kind of service, "You got any burger patties? And cheese? I could make cheeseburgers, or you know, the Chinese place down the road delivers." Aomine offers. He’s not a good cook. He’s a disaster in the kitchen just like Satsuki but he wants to do something nice to this man for all the mess he’s creating right now.

Kagami looks up from the fridge, the light casting a weird halo down the side of his face, his expression all… considering.

"What?" Aomine asks, fighting the urge to hide his face behind his growing bangs.

"Sorry," Kagami says, shaking his head, "This must be really weird for you."

"Weird for _me_? I'm not the one with a guy he doesn't even know hanging around in his kitchen, you idiot."

Kagami shrugs, still considering, "Shut up. I know you. I just don't remember you." Oh no, this attractive idiot.

Kagami closes the fridge and walks up to Aomine, so close Aomine is certain he must be able to hear his erratic heart beat. Kagami's a little shorter than Aomine, so he has to tilt his head up slightly to meet his eyes, but that doesn't diminish his presence, the confidence in his motions as he slides closer to Aomine.

"I feel fine. I’ll fix us dinner. Doesn't look like you know shit."

"Hey! I just saved your life!"

"Mhm, my hero... So, we've been going out for nearly a month now," he says, the words thoughtful, measured.

"Mm, yeah," Aomine says, nodding dumbly, fighting the urge to move backwards, because there's something almost predatory in the way Kagami's inching closer. 

"That's kind of a while," Kagami says, "so that means we've…"

"We've what?" Aomine coughs, and fuck Kagami is so close now.

"We've probably already-"

"Already?"

Aomine doesn't get an answer in words. Instead, Kagami pushes up on his toes and covers Aomine's mouth with a firm kiss.

Aomine gasps in surprise, his back going ramrod straight, but Kagami just hooks his arm around Aomine's neck, tugging their bodies together. Inside Aomine's head an alarm is screaming _stopitohmygodthisissowrong_ but he can't help the way his mouth softens under Kagami's, the way he opens up to him, the little groan that leaks into their lips as Kagami's tongue licks into Aomine's mouth. It goes on, slow and gentle, just Kagami kissing Aomine, and Aomine keeps his hands by his sides through sheer force of will when all he wants to do is reach up and haul Kagami closer, rub against him, grind against him, holy _fuck_ he's a good kisser.

Kagami's the one who breaks it, easing back slowly, sucking on his own bottom lip like he's savoring the taste.

Aomine's legs have lost all their internal support structure. He grips the bench behind him to stay upright.

"Hmm," Kagami says, his eyes on Aomine, but they look unfocused, thoughtful.

"What?" Aomine asks, his voice coming out a little tremulous.

"I just, I don't know. I thought it'd feel more," Kagami shrugs, "familiar, I guess."

"Oh. Right." Aomine answers dumbly. The guilt. The guilt is kicking him right in the ass!

"We've done that before, yeah?" Kagami presses, the ghost of a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Of course, we did," Aomine stumbles, "Yeah, we do it all the time, and like, other things too, for sure." Aomine knows he's going bright red but there's nothing he can do about it. He just hopes he can wing this one. He has no idea if he wants Kagami to back off or rush on. Actually, he knows what he _wants_ , fuck, of course he wants more, but he shouldn't. Oh man, he really shouldn't. Bad Daiki, bad!

Luckily - or unluckily - Kagami doesn't kiss him again, he just turns and starts opening drawers and cupboards, pulling out a frying pan and a bunch of other ingredients. It becomes obvious pretty fast that Kagami's going to make cheeseburgers, so Aomine fetches the cheese from the fridge and the buns from the dry goods compartment, thankful for the brief respite. They talk about the book they were reading, trying to predict whether Lisbeth Salander will sleep with Mikael Blomkvist or not.

"I think she will, there's so much fucking sexual tension there, it'd be false advertising not to have something happen," Kagami argues, flipping the patty over in the frying pan.

"Yeah, but she's really her own woman, she doesn't need to fuck the guy to earn her place in the story, you know?" Aomine explains, flapping a piece of lettuce through the air.

"She's _already_ earned her place in the story, dude. She can fuck the guy if she wants to." Kagami peers into the pan. "Okay we're ready - buns please." Aomine hands him the plate with the buns on it, struck by how ridiculously domestic this is. All the meals he's supposedly 'shared' with Kagami through two panes of glass and so much empty air pale in comparison. Aomine's stomach sinks when he realizes that when this is over, he won't even be able to go back to that anymore.

He pushes the feeling down. If he's only going to get one night of this, then he's going to enjoy it, goddamn it. He wonders just how long Kagami's memory loss will last. He might even get a week of this. A whole week. He's still musing on it as they carry their plates and a couple of cold cans of Dr. Pepper and settle on the couch. Kagami channel surfs until he decides to just stream some random flick on Netflix and glances sideways at Aomine.

"Cool?" he asks, still pointing the remote at the TV.

"Oh yeah, totally cool!" Aomine says around a mouthful of burger, nodding enthusiastically. He’s in heaven. This is the best cheeseburger he’s ever tasted!

Kagami smiles and they settle in with their cheeseburgers. Kagami then decides they should watch the American found footage film where a videographer discovers that his client is a psychopath. Aomine chokes on his burger.

They are talking like they’ve known each other for ages. Sure, they’ll usually banter here and there but it all feels natural and somewhere between his last bite of burger, he thinks that should have grown a pair and actually met Kagami in real life like Tetsu told him to. Fuck, Tetsu really is always right.

Aomine swallows down the feeling, puts it aside and just tries to enjoy the moment. It's actually pretty easy. Netflix has a lot of good shit now so they have endless stuff to watch, and Kagami seems perfectly content to listen to all Aomine's stupid theories and bounce ideas back and forth with him about anything and everything. Aomine doesn't want to move from this couch ever again.

When they've finished eating and the plates and empty cans have been pushed aside, Aomine winds up with Kagami pressed up against his side. By the time their second movie kicks in, they've moved on to what Aomine is pretty sure could be termed as snuggling.

When the theme music trumpets out over the end credits of their second - no, third- movie, Kagami's body is a comfortable weight on Aomine's, his hand heavy and warm on Aomine's knee through his jeans. Kagami shifts, and Aomine is suddenly aware that Kagami is looking at him; he can feel the weight of his gaze. It makes his heart do weird pattery things in his chest. He takes a breath, turning his head slowly to find himself nearly nose to nose with Kagami.

Even though he knew it was coming, it's still a shock to have Kagami's face so close. He's looking at Aomine without curiosity this time, just a direct, comfortable desire that nearly stops Aomine's heart. They stay like that for long moments, just sharing breath, and Aomine can almost taste the kiss caught in the air between them. He doesn't bend his head, though. He just can't let himself do it.

In the end it's Kagami who initiates it again, leaning up to take Aomine's mouth, slow, warm and gorgeous. It's only kissing, Aomine tells himself as his mouth opens under Kagami's, it's only kissing, he doesn't have to stop. Kissing isn't a big deal. Kagami initiated it. Somewhere in the corner of his mind though, he knows he’s still taking advantage of the situation. No! This is just kissing!

Except the way Kagami kisses doesn't feel like just kissing. It turns dirty so fast. Kagami presses closer until there's no room between them, he pushes his tongue into Aomine's mouth, sucks on his lips. Aomine groans, one hand coming up to push into Kagami's hair as he strokes Kagami's tongue with his own. It's going too fast. Kagami crawls up Aomine's body, settling in his lap, warm and heavy and oh _god_ , Aomine can feel Kagami's dick pressing into his hip. He breaks the kiss, gasping, "Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. We have to, we have to-"

"I'm getting there, asshole," Kagami says, cutting off Aomine before he manages to finish the sentence with the word 'stop'. His voice is throaty and it sounds like pure sex. Aomine tries again, but only manages a strangled series of "ah-ah- _ah_ "s because Kagami starts sucking on his neck, dissolving his spine.

"Kagami, you don't - we have to -" Aomine can't get the words out. Kagami rolls his hips, rocking down against Aomine and oh god, oh _fuck_ he's grinding right on Aomine's dick now. Aomine makes a strangled noise, his eyes rolling back in his head, suddenly so fucking close to coming it's embarrassing. Kagami doesn't stop moving. He shoves his hands into Aomine's hair and kisses him again, slick, wet and dirty, tonguefucking Aomine's mouth.

The noise Aomine makes is needy and way too loud. His fingers clutch in Kagami's hair involuntarily and he humps up off the couch, rutting up against Kagami before he can stop himself. It just feels so good. Kagami's so warm against him and the way he moves, the little throaty noises he makes; Aomine can't _think_. It isn't until Kagami gets a hand between them, his fingers curling over the bulge between Aomine's legs that Aomine manages to turn his head, breaking the kiss in sheer panic.

"No, Kagami, no we can't, you don't -"

Kagami doesn't let go, he just shifts his hand, rubbing Aomine's dick through his jeans. "It's cool," he pants, and god, his voice sounds like sex, his breath feathering hot down the front of Aomine's shirt as he shifts impossibly closer. "It's nothing we haven't done before, right? It'll be like the first time all over again." He presses his hand down and Aomine goes cross-eyed, his hips bucking up weakly under Kagami's hand.

God, this is torture. He wants, he _wants_ everything but he's so aware of how he completely doesn't deserve any of it. Every cell of his body screams at him to continue, but he just can't do it. He arches up, catching Kagami's mouth in one last kiss, waiting for Kagami's lips to soften, for his hands to relax where they're gripping Aomine's body, and then breaks it, rolling off the couch and nearly taking Kagami with him.

He lands in a messy sprawl on the hard floor, breathing hard, his elbows shrieking at him in pain. Kagami peers over the edge of the couch. "Aomine, what-"

"We can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kagami. I lied, we're not boyfriends, I made it all up. I'm just a creep who knows too much about you and I'm sorry, I'm so, so fucking sorry." The words rush out of Aomine so fast they leave him breathless. Kagami stares down at him, his face the picture of incomprehension.

"I'm sorry!" Aomine repeats, scrambling to get up and nearly tripping on his own feet. He rushes for the door, limping from his hard-on, but he just has to get out. He can't deal with the next part - the rejection, the utter betrayal.

"Aomine, wait!" he hears Kagami call after him, but he doesn't stop. He bolts down the stairs, crashes out of the building and ducks around the back, the cold air hitting him through his clothes because he didn't stop for his coat. He backtracks around the block to get to his own building, thankful it isn't far. He drops his keys twice trying to get his door open before he stumbles inside.

Before he can stop himself, he walks over to the window and looks out. Kagami's apartment is empty. The lights are still on and if Aomine squints he can see the credits rolling on the TV screen, but there's no sign of Kagami. His heart twists up in his chest and he's mortified to discover that his eyes sting. Kagami went after him.

Oh man, he’s fucked everything up.

He stays at the window, staring into the empty apartment he's looked into so many times before, except now he knows what it looks like from the inside, he's opened those cupboards, he's sat on that couch. He reaches for his phone without thinking, hitting Tetsu's number on the speed dial.

"It's three am. This better be an emergency." Tetsu's voice is thick with sleepiness and more than a little annoyed.

"I fucked it up," Aomine says, "I fucked it up with Kagami - um, I mean, my neighbor. It's all messed up." He turns around slowly, leans his back against the wall and lets himself slide down until he's sitting on the floor of his dark apartment.

"Oh no, Aomine-kun. From the start please," Tetsu says, his voice softening. And it all just comes out. Aomine tells Tetsu everything, the whole stupid mess and Tetsu just listens, because Tetsu knows his childhood friend and he knows sometimes he just needs to talk.

"So, where are you now?" Tetsu asks, when Aomine's run out of words.

"I'm back home, in the apartment, god Tetsu, I'm so fucked." Aomine knows he sounds desperate. He also knows there's nothing Tetsu can do to fix it, but he can't help saying the words.

"Where's Kagami-san?" Tetsu asks, and Aomine pushes up on his knees, turning to peek over the windowsill into Kagami's apartment. It's still empty.

"I don't know," he says, "he's not home right now. I can’t see him. Maybe inside his room? I don’t know."

"Or, he's probably out looking for you, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu-"

"You need to talk to him. Explain, or at least apologize." Tetsu sighs and it hits the receiver, turning into static. "You know, Aomine-kun, normally, people date. They meet people they like and they talk to them and go out with them, they don't just watch them from a distance and get all, I don't know - _attached_. I know you’ve been through a lot but you’re still normal. I know you mean no harm but do it right this time."

"I didn't mean to, Tetsu. I didn’t mean to behave like this. He's just so-" Aomine's voice sticks in his throat, because he doesn't know what words he can use. Being with Kagami just felt so _right_.

He's still searching for words when Kagami's door opens and he comes into his apartment, shrugging out of his damp jacket. He looks more wound up than Aomine's ever seen him, pacing the floor, glancing around like he's searching for clues.

"Aomine-kun?" Tetsu's voice is a surprise, Aomine nearly forgot he was still on the phone.

"Sorry, he's um, he's back. Yeah, looks like he’s been out looking for me."

"Please, you need to talk to him." Tetsu sounds resigned.

"I know."

"Promise me."

"I _know_." Aomine says, and he means it, he does. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye and good luck." Aomine hangs up, puts down his phone and slowly stands, his eyes still following Kagami's movements. Where Aomine stands is directly in Kagami's field of vision, but Kagami can't see him with the lights off like this.

Suddenly, he knows what he has to do. He waits until Kagami's looking in his direction, then raises a shaking hand, his heart leaping up into his throat as he clicks on the lights.

The bright florescent that he usually never uses flicker to life, catching Kagami's attention. When Kagami looks over, when he _sees_ Aomine, Aomine's heart just stops.

Even from this distance Aomine can see his reaction, the surprise melting into shock as Kagami steps back, his eyes taking in Aomine's apartment, where he is, what he can see. Aomine just stands there, letting Kagami see him, his hands shaking with nerves as he waits for Kagami to do something - anything.

For the first time since he moved in, Kagami pulls down the blind.

* * *

Aomine doesn't sleep. He doesn't even bother trying. He hasn’t feel this wrecked in years. It’s just so frustrating and heart-breaking. He knew what he was getting himself into but now that things escalated the way he anticipated them to be, it still fucking hurts.

He hovers in front of his half-finished research work, rocking from foot to foot with his hands hovering over the keyboard. He goes to type some words, but hesitates, deleting everything. He does that three more times before he realizes he has to stop. He can't write while he's freaking out like this, he'll fuck up his whole work. He sighs rather heavily and just closes his laptop. He’s done enough fuck ups today.

His eye catches the little canvas and paint materials Satsuki left in his room. An idea pops in his head.

Aomine passes out on his couch in his darkened apartment.

Maybe tomorrow he’ll wake up with police sirens outside his building and he’ll spend the following days in jail.

* * *

Aomine's phone alarm is a rude awakening, set an hour before his four 'o clock internship.

He groans and glares at his phone as he fumbles to turn it off. It's an effort to drag himself off the couch and even more of an effort to get himself dressed and out the door.

No police sirens and familiar faces for now.

Before he leaves, he goes up to the window and peeks out from behind the blind, checking Kagami's apartment. Kagami's blind is still down. Aomine's heart does a weird twist and his stomach sinks, but he still goes to his internship.

* * *

When Aomine gets home, he doesn't even kid himself that he's not going to check behind his blind as soon as he's in the door. Kagami's blind is still down. It doesn't feel worse than it did before he left for his internship, but he doesn’t feel better, either. He makes himself ramen for dinner and eats it silently in front of the TV. He doesn't call Tetsu, even though he knows he should. Satsuki kept on calling him which he just plainly ignored as well.

* * *

The next day Aomine tells himself not to even bother with the blind. He needs to let this go, to move on. He's got a research to finish and he's going to run out of idea if he doesn't get some real work done today.

Despite all his resolve, he still checks behind his blind. His stomach drops to his knees when he sees that this time Kagami's blind is open.

He leans in, the windowsill pressing into his belly and his nose nearly touching the glass as he stares into Kagami's apartment. Kagami's not there. Aside from that the apartment looks the same as it always has. Aomine's brow furrows, but no matter which way he turns it in his head he can't figure out what it means. Maybe Kagami just wanted some sunlight and opened his blind.

Or maybe he saw Aomine's window.

Aomine leaves his own blind down. He doesn't manage to stop himself from periodically checking behind it but nothing changes. He goes to his internship and tries really hard not to think about it all day.

When Aomine gets home to his apartment that evening, he can't figure out if he wants to run at the window or avoid it completely. Either way, his feet take him straight to it from the front door and he peeks through the gap between the blind and the window frame.

Kagami's home. His lights are on. He's on the couch watching TV, eating Pop-Tarts out of the box. Aomine's breath rushes out of his lungs in a hiss, his hand reaching up to touch the glass.

This is it, the moment of truth. Aomine slides out from behind the blind and reaches for the cord to pull it up. He goes slower than he usually would, his hands trembling a little, his heart firmly lodged in his throat. When he tugs the rope and gets only resistance, he knows he's open all the way. He reaches for the light switch.

It takes Kagami a moment to notice, but he does. He glances over and then turns to look at Aomine and fuck if Aomine can read his expression. He watches Kagami push himself up off the couch and walk up to the window, waiting for him to make an angry gesture, to flip him off, to hold up a sign telling him he's a pervert stalker who needs to leave him alone or he’s gonna call the cops.

Kagami doesn't do any of those things. He ducks out of sight for a moment and re-emerges with a piece of paper as wide as his shoulders. He presses it forwards to the glass. At first Aomine can't make sense of the numbers on the paper, until Kagami brings his hand up to his ear in a fist, his thumb and pinky extended in the universal symbol for 'telephone'.

Aomine fumbles in his pockets to find his phone and his fingers are clumsy and slow as he dials the number, pressing it to his ear so hard he can hear is own rapid heartbeat beating back at him. He watches Kagami pull his own phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. Aomine closes his eyes and waits for Kagami to say something.

"Hello." He doesn't sound mad. That’s a good sign. His voice is calm and it's enough to make Aomine open his eyes.

"Hey."

"You know," Kagami says, curling the paper with his number on it around his hand as he talks, "You're kind of a shitty liar."

"I'm sorry!" Aomine says too quickly. "I swear I didn't mean to," he flaps his hand toward the painted window, his message, "You know."

"Yeah, I saw. So um, how long have you been watching me, Mr. Stranger?"

Aomine bites his lip. "When did you move in?"

He hears Kagami's intake of breath. "The whole time, huh? Wow."

"It's just, you never closed your blinds and your lights are really like, bright and you're always moving and you look adorable when you do stuff and-"

"Okay, okay," Kagami says. "Well, actually no - it's not okay, not really, but... I don't know." Aomine sees him shrug even from this distance. "I feel like I should be more pissed off about this than I am, but maybe if you weren't such a creep I'd be dead right now. Maybe I owe you one."

"Fuck. I really fucked up. But thanks." God, the sheer amount of hope in Aomine's voice is embarrassing.

"Plus, I kind of figured out that you were bullshitting about being my boyfriend. I was maybe fucking with you, too. A little. Or I probably went a bit overboard. I dunno."

"You _were_?" Aomine's voice cracks. Of course he knew. He’s still an attractive idiot for messing with him, too.

"Ah, yeah. I didn't _actually_ lose my memory, you know? It was kind of confusing at first, but it's not like I don't remember getting up on that chair, and falling, and everything else before that, except for the part where we supposedly met three weeks ago and that you don't know the name of the club where we met. Like, Oath is one word dude."

"Uhhhhh..." Aomine should probably be defending himself right now, but he's got nothing, he's a shitty-ass liar. He's just relieved that Kagami is still talking to him. "So we're both massive creeps?"

"Hmm… I dunno. Is it creepy that even after I figured out we weren’t actually going out I let you keep pretending you were my boyfriend 'cause I think your attractive and I liked it?"

"Nothing creepier than me knowing your favorite brand of cereal before I knew your name."

Kagami, snorts out a laugh, "You did, didn't you?"

Aomine nods, softly smiling with a warmth that feels like happiness when he realizes that Kagami can see him do it.

"Then I guess we are." Kagami says, and Aomine can see his smile from all the way across the air.

“Now that I think about it, your face looks familiar. I think I saw you at the police station before. I went with my friend to surrender a lost- Oh my- No. Don’t tell me you’re actually a crimi-”

“I’m not! I’m training to be a police officer!” Aomine quickly refutes, earning a delicious chuckle from Kagami.

“Really? No shit. You don’t act like it, no offense hun.”

“I swear I don’t usually stalk people. I just- You’re kinda hard to ignore.”

"Hmm… Is that so? Well, since you like to watch me so much," there's a sound of fabric sliding and Aomine's eyes widen as Kagami pulls his shirt over his head. "I was thinking I'd just keep doing this…" He reaches down and flicks the buckle of his belt open and Aomine nearly swallows his tongue, "And you can either stay there and keep on watching, or you can get over here and… you know."

Aomine gapes at him for a moment, unable to raise his eyes past the delicious toned abs. When he finally manages to look as high as Kagami's face, Kagami is smirking at him.

Aomine's brain hasn't quite caught up with what's going on yet, but his dick sure has. Kagami grabs hold of his buckle and pulls his belt from the belt loops, "so you're just going to stay over there, then? I’m quite disappointed but-"

"No, no, no! I'm coming!" Aomine stammers, suddenly sure that if he doesn't get over there, like right the fuck now, this is all going to turn out to be some kind of paint-fumes-induced hallucination. He backs up, nearly tripping over his chair. "Shit,"

"Don't hurt yourself," Kagami tells him, and Aomine turns to take one look at him, his phone warm against his ear as he tells Kagami, "I'll be right there," before scrambling for the door.

* * *

Aomine's breathless when he gets to Kagami's door, having run the entire way there. He hesitates, not sure if he should go in or knock. He raises his hand and the door opens before he even makes contact, revealing Kagami, who is still shirtless. All that skin and muscles is even more breathtaking up close.

"Hi," says Kagami, then grabs a handful of Aomine's shirt and pulls him inside, kicking the door shut after him.

"Hi," Aomine manages, in a somewhat shaky voice, because he's _here_ again and he's still half expecting Kagami to turn around and punch him in the face for being a creepy pervert with no sense of anyone's privacy.

Luckily, Kagami doesn't do that. Instead, he presses Aomine up against the door and kisses him soundly. Aomine makes a really embarrassing noise and just hangs on, kissing back with everything he's got. It's not as dirty as it was last time, but it's not gentle either. It's like Kagami's exploring, trying to taste every part of Aomine and by the time they come up for air Aomine's gasping, his fingers clutching Kagami's shoulder. His naked shoulder. Fuck, his skin is so warm.

"So," Aomine licks his lips. He has no idea where to go from here. He knows where he would _like_ to go, but he's not about to call the shots.

"So, you should probably tell me your first name," Kagami says, and even though they're not kissing right now, Kagami's still pressed up close to Aomine and his whole body is sparking from the contact.

"Daiki," Aomine manages to get out. "Aomine Daiki."

"That's got a nice ring to it. I’m Kagami Taiga," Kagami says with a heart-stopping smile and Aomine can't help it, he leans in and kisses him again, letting his hands slide down Kagami's back, mapping his skin with eager fingers. They stumble backwards, nearly falling over the couch and Kagami pushes Aomine onto the soft cushions and climbs into his lap.

"So I figure," Kagami says between slow, lingering kisses, "We can call this a test run on the whole boyfriend thing. So far you're passing with flying colors. Hmmm…"

He kisses Aomine before he can answer, which is good because Aomine really can't make words right now. He makes noises instead, encouraging moans as they slide horizontal, Kagami's weight resting deliciously all over him. The kissing gets more heated as they rock against each other, Kagami rubbing his hard dick into Aomine's leg.

Aomine breaks the kiss with a gasp. "Oh, fuck,"

Kagami just hums low in his throat, trailing his mouth down Aomine's neck, sliding a hand between them to rest over Aomine's dick through his jeans. Aomine can’t swallow his whimper as Kagami starts to shape him through the thick fabric and god, he's still grinding his own dick into Aomine's thigh. He starts working open the buttons on Aomine's jeans.

"Did you ever think about this when you were watching me? Think about being here with me? Doing this with me?" Kagami's voice is raspy, blowing hot against Aomine's neck.

Heat flushes over Aomine's face and down his neck but he forces himself to answer. "Yes, uh-" Kagami gets his hand inside Aomine's pants, squeezing his cock through his underwear. "Oh fuck, Kagami, yes," Aomine's voice is thready and desperate. He's so close, so fucking close already.

"Good," Kagami says, with a wicked smile and Aomine loses a breath when he realizes that _fuck_ , Kagami is actually getting off on this, holy shit. He likes the idea of Aomine watching him. Aomine flails an arm and shoves it between them, groping for Kagami's jeans.

He fumbles Kagami's jeans open and there's nothing underneath but skin and oh fuck, it feels so good he whimpers, sliding his hand down to find Kagami's dick, palming the slick head and finding his grip. Kagami groans as he starts to stroke and Aomine looks down to watch his hand work Kagami's cock. Kagami groans and rocks into Aomine's fist, groaning in his neck and fuck Aomine's going to red out from how good this is. He never imagined he'd get to see it, feel for himself.

Kagami shifts his hand, sliding it inside Aomine's underwear to stroke him skin-to-skin and fuck, this is going to be over so soon. Aomine doesn't realize he's speaking aloud until he hears himself babbling. "One night, on this couch you were- you were touching… and I didn't want to watch but fuck Kagami, you looked so good-"

Kagami's hand doesn't slow on Aomine's dick. He leans up so his face hovering above Aomine's, words hot on his lips as he says, "I was jerking off."

"Fuck yeah," Aomine whines, hips hitching up as Kagami twists his hand, oh god, he's so good at that.

"And you watched me," Kagami adds, his voice rough and shredded, not letting up for a second.

"Uh huh," Aomine breathes, feeling his face flood warm at the admission.

"And you jerked off, didn't you? Thinking about me, thinking about _this_." Kagami doesn't say it as a question, but Aomine answers anyway, "Yeah, Kagami. Yeah, I did."

Kagami's kisses him hard and desperate, his rough nasal breaths pushing over Aomine's cheek as they fuck into each other's hands. It's all heat and motion as they rub and writhe on each other, racing to bring each other off. Aomine gets there first, bucking up off the couch as he shoots between them, moaning into Kagami's lips as his body spasms.

He doesn't stop jacking Kagami's dick, fighting his way through his afterglow to get Kagami there. Kagami moans and rocks into Aomine's hand, gasping into his skin, his body all sharp, stuttered motions and fuck, he's beautiful like this, so fucking undone. Aomine watches him pant, groan and then stiffen as he comes, his release striping warm across Aomine's belly as he collapses on top of him.

They lay like that, their bodies crushed together, until Aomine's breathing and heartbeat start to slow. Eventually, Kagami lifts his head to look down at Aomine, the side of his mouth pulling up in an expression that's somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"So, we're both massive creeps, huh?" Kagami asks, but there's no venom in it. He looks relaxed and mussed and Aomine's falling for him so fucking hard it's making him dizzy.

"Totally. Both of us." Aomine agrees, feeling weirdly okay about it all of a sudden. He trails his fingers down Kagami's arm, all warm and a little damp with sweat.

"Cool," Kagami says, and pushes himself up off the couch, nearly elbowing Aomine in the face on the way. He hitches his jeans up and grabs Aomine by the arm, pulling him to his feet. Aomine manages to catch his own jeans before they slide down his legs and trip him. When he's done stumbling he looks up and finds himself looking out the window into his own apartment. The light is still on - he can see what Kagami must have seen, his windows lit up, showing his living room, his messy kitchen bench scattered with plates and cups, his TV, his ratty old couch and his desk with his opened laptop.

His eyes dance to the window, to the message he painted for Kagami. It's strange, and yet somehow fitting to see it the right way around, finally. To see it the way Kagami saw it. All the lines and shapes and colors fit together. It looks like a children’s artwork on the side of the building, lines twining like vines around the letters at the centre, shapes and angles framing the words he wanted Kagami to read.

 _I'M SORRY_ _,_ _I'M A CREEP._

Kagami tugs on his hand to get his attention and Aomine tears his gaze from the building opposite. "C'mon lover, I want to show you something you haven't seen yet."

"What?" Aomine asks, even though he's already following Kagami anyway.

Kagami stops and tugs Aomine close, pressing up on his toes to drop a swift kiss on his mouth. He leans back and tilts his head, smirking as he tells Aomine, "My bedroom."

E N D


End file.
